Hydrocarbon-producing wells often are stimulated by hydraulic fracturing operations, wherein a servicing fluid such as a fracturing fluid or a perforating fluid may be introduced into a portion of a subterranean formation penetrated by a wellbore at a hydraulic pressure sufficient to create or enhance at least one fracture therein. Such a subterranean formation stimulation treatment may increase hydrocarbon production from the well.
Additionally, in some wellbores, it may be desirable to individually and selectively create multiple fractures along a wellbore at a distance apart from each other, creating multiple “pay zones.” The multiple fractures should have adequate conductivity, so that the greatest possible quantity of hydrocarbons in an oil and gas reservoir can be produced from the wellbore. Some pay zones may extend a substantial distance along the length of a wellbore. In order to adequately induce the formation of fractures within such zones, it may be advantageous to introduce a stimulation fluid via multiple stimulation assemblies positioned within a wellbore adjacent to multiple zones. To accomplish this, it is necessary to configure multiple stimulation assemblies for the communication of fluid via those stimulation assemblies.
An activatable stimulation tool may be employed to allow selective access to one or more zones along a wellbore. However, it is not always apparent when or if a particular one, of sometimes several, of such activatable stimulation tools has, in fact, been activated, thereby allowing access to a particular zone of a formation. As such, where it is unknown whether or not a particular downhole tool has been activated, it cannot be determined if fluids thereafter communicated into a wellbore, for example in the performance of a servicing operation, will reach the formation zone as intended.
As such, there exists a need for a downhole tool, particularly, an activatable stimulation tool, capable of indicating to an operator that it, in particular, has been activated and will function as intended, as well as methods of utilizing the same in the performance of a wellbore servicing operation.